As You Wish
by skyguysgirl
Summary: A missing moment between Padmé and Anakin rekindling their friendship after a decade without seeing each other during the events of AOTC.


**Author's Note:** First submission (woah scary!). This is an excerpt from AU version of Attack of the Clones that I've been writing. I have no idea if I'll ever post the whole thing, but this scene could so easily stand alone as a one-shot so I thought I'd share. Padmé and Anakin are one of my beloved otps, but I always wished their relationship was fleshed out more and that we really saw how these two people grew to love each other after a decade without seeing each other (a.k.a. not declaring their undying love for each other after 3 days spent together and a picnic romp).

I'd love any reviews/thoughts for advice and motivation so send 'em my way, even if it's a simple 'good job'!

**Disclaimer:** Some dialogue is taken from the AOTC film and R.A. Salvatore's novelization so if something sounds familiar, don't crucify me. I own nothing and am eternally grateful for Lucas' galaxy and his characters that keep my imagination occupied and inspire me to write!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The door chimed in Padmé's bedroom. It was not unexpected. Padmé had suspected Anakin would come to speak with her as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She opened the door and found, just as she had predicted, the young Jedi standing before her.<p>

"Hello," he said, sounding almost out of breath.

"Is everything all right?"

Anakin stuttered over a response. "Oh yes. Yes, Obi-Wan has gone to the lower levels to check on Captain Panaka's security measures, but all seems quiet."

"Good, good," Padmé said, her voice trailing of into the silence. Anakin remained standing in the doorway.

"Would you like to…?" she asked gesturing to the inside of her bedroom. A look of surprise rose to his face.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No, no come in," she insisted, moving out of the way to let him pass. He took a tentative step through the doorway and peered around the bedroom curiously. She smiled encouragingly at him. Hands clasped behind his back, he strode around the room, his confidence slowly returning, taking everything in, which was very little. Padmé watched him in silence, suddenly overly aware of the slight nuisances of the room and clutter. Anakin stopped to observe the view from window. His back turned, Padmé caught the opportunity to toss her abandoned pile of clothes and undergarments lying on the bed into the closet before he could notice.

"Not much of a view," he commented. Padmé whirled back around to face him just in time, as he turned to address her. "Evening traffic. How majestic." He grinned, and turned back to look out the window.

"I've been thinking about getting my own place," she said strolling over to join him. "Now that I'm spending so much more time here than Naboo, lately, it just makes sense. And there are certainly more perks than just having a better view."

"Getting away from everyone?" he offered.

"That, and to finally settle into a proper home for myself." She stopped when he raised an eyebrow at that last sentiment. She faltered under his gaze. "I mean, Naboo will always be my home, but I see my future… here."

She gazed out the window, hoping to avoid any further questioning she may have unintentionally invited him to ask her about the future, mainly because she had little foresight on the matter, but also because she sensed in his all too passionate eyes that he wondered if there was a place for him in it. Perhaps taking the hint, Anakin stayed quiet, but out of the corner of her eye, Padmé could see that he was smiling to himself. She walked away from the window not wanting to prolong whatever trouble was surely brewing behind his smile.

"Do you think the Council will order an investigation?" she asked, putting the discussion back on a professional level.

"I can't see how not," he answered, drawing a deep breath. "This isn't a task for Panaka. Skilled, though he is, his strength lies in security, not investigations. This is so obviously a job for a Jedi. I don't understand why Obi-Wan doesn't see that."

"He _does_ see it."

"Then why doesn't he commit to it?" he asked in annoyance.

"He can't take a chance on doing anything that isn't explicitly asked of him by the Jedi Council. He's smart. He knows better than to do something that could put them under even more scrutiny from the Republic. You would do well by listening to him."

Anakin was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "Qui-Gon would be out there."

It was Padme's turn to be silent. She watched him as he reflected on his original, but short-lived mentor. "Now's the time to be aggressive," he went on. "Not sit here and wait for the next disaster. I feel this day is far from over."

R2-D2 whistled nervously in the corner. Anakin placed a hand on the droid's dome. "Don't worry, Artoo. I'll be watching from the security monitor."

The droid cooed relieved. He looked to Padmé, expecting the same reaction of comfort, perhaps even gratitude, but was surprised to see conflict growing in her expression.

"What?" he asked.

She bit her lip nervously. "I don't like the idea of you watching me."

"Why?"" he demanded, feeling weirdly offended.

"It makes me… uncomfortable." she finished sounding embarrassed. He could see her cheeks flush.

"You're just sleeping, aren't you?" Anakin reasoned, clearly confused.

"Of course, what else would I be doing?" Padmé snapped defensively, abandoning her previous embarrassment. She didn't see why she had to justify this to him.

"I don't know!" Anakin retorted, equally defensive. He looked down into her brown eyes, his mind whirled as he tried to sort out her thoughts, and her motivations. Padmé remained defiant, staring at him, until, at last, Anakin broke and said calmly, "Fine."

Without another word, he walked away from her and headed over to her dresser. He pulled open the top drawer. Padmé opened her mouth to scold him for so blatantly stepping over a personal boundary. But Anakin had closed the drawer as quickly as he had opened it, retrieving merely a folded tunic. Mystified, she watched him as he walked over to the corner in which the security camera was bolted. Jumping lightly, he tossed the shirt over the camera's lens, and so blocking any view of Padmé.

"Happy?" he asked, arms outstretched questioningly, eyebrows raised.

She wasn't able to say anything at first, wondrously caught up in his unexpected gesture, then very softly answered, "Yes."

The two stared at each other from across the room. Her face softened. She was looking at him in the way he had always hoped she would, a tender expression that suggested more than friendly admiration. But now that the expression was there, he felt nervous and uncomfortable. In his nightly fantasies, she had always appeared to him as a creature of eternal beauty, and when they were finally reunited, he was not disappointed. But it wasn't until now that he could fully appreciate how little she had changed, no longer encumbered by regal gowns and bangles, her long hair flowing in natural ringlets that cradled her face. She was simply glowing. He was reminded strongly of the first day he met her. Not a Queen. Not a politician. Just Padmé. Suddenly, he did not want to leave, but rather remain in this room with the horrible view forever if it meant he could be near Padmé.

As though she had read his thoughts, Padmé quickly broke their gaze and pulled her robe up tightly 'round herself. She moved swiftly to R2-D2 and began adjusting random knobs.

"I'll program R2's sensors so he'll be able to warn you and Obi-Wan if there's an intruder," she said. The droid jostled from side to side excitedly.

"Good idea. I can - " Anakin began, but Padmé cut him off.

"Obi-Wan's probably done with his rounds. He'll be needing you, I'm sure."

"Yeah, alright," he said unenthusiastically. He mulled on the spot, hoping for her to say something else, but she continued programming R2, her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth, concentrating hard. He sighed and shuffled across the room. When he reached the door, he turned to look back one more time to Padmé, who was now violently scrubbing R2's spotless dome with the sleeve of her robe, a look of manic determination on her face. Bewildered, he shook his head, and left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
